<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unexpected (overzealous) by cryingat7am</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678223">unexpected (overzealous)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingat7am/pseuds/cryingat7am'>cryingat7am</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, First Time Blow Jobs, Haru is thirsty, M/M, Top Nanase Haruka, and a size queen, but haru is more than okay with that, konbini au, makoto has 0 experience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingat7am/pseuds/cryingat7am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cute, he thinks. How sensitive Makoto is. It’s only rational with his inexperience. But Haruka can’t help by how he’s still charmed by it. If he’s honest, it tempts him to tease his boyfriend. But even if that wouldn’t fluster the hell out of him, he doubts Makoto has the stamina for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unexpected (overzealous)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghosting his lips down Makoto’s trembling chest, he pauses to peer up, eyes flickering to try and gauge the other’s reaction. It’s hard, with the arm thrown over his face. Haruka wishes Makoto wouldn’t hide—all he can really see is how red his face and neck have become. He’d quickly learned early on how much more uncomfortable Makoto really was without that last barrier, though. He’ll sacrifice ease if it means his boyfriend isn’t quite as close to internally combusting. Not like he would really be able to combat years, a lifetime even, of insecurity in just a couple short months. If Makoto can trust him this much, then Haruka can be as patient as possible.</p><p>Trailing down over Makoto’s stomach, which jumps with every brush because oh, that’s right, he’s ticklish, Haruka leaves one final peck at his hip, strategically placed just above the waistband of his underwear. It’s by no means the last piece of clothing on him, he’s still got his pants on, but having them unfastened seemed to be embarrassing enough.</p><p>He tugs at the elastic very pointedly and looks back up to Makoto. “Can I pull these down?”</p><p>His boyfriend, in response, offers a strangled whine that Haruka can’t quite tell if it’s ashamed or wanting. It’s probably safe to assume both, and then some, but he waits until Makoto takes in a shuddering breath to try and calm himself before nodding, albeit hesitantly.</p><p>“Tell me if you want me to stop, at any time. Or just stop me,” Haruka says, and makes no further move to continue until he’s gotten a reply. “Okay?”</p><p>Makoto meekly bobs his head again, but this time Haruka swears he hears a breathy ‘o-okay’ go along with it.</p><p>He only tugs the boxer briefs down as far as he needs them to go—which is difficult, with how Makoto’s jeans are still intact. The instant his cock is free, however, Haruka no longer cares. Not with how practically Makoto’s whole being jumps with an equal mix of a stuttered gasp and broken moan. Haruka can hardly restrain echoing the notion and as his mouth almost practically <em>waters</em>, he’s reminded, yeah. Still pretty gay. Not that it helps any he’s a size queen. Makoto’s by no means huge, or disproportionate, but he is definitely bigger than his last and only ex.</p><p>Which… means they have possibly run into a slight problem. Not like it’s going to do much in deterring Haruka. In fact, he’s dutifully ignoring the matter. It’s not really too serious an issue, anyway.</p><p>Unlike the fact he’s got a hot and nearly completely hard cock in his hand and has yet to do much of anything with it. In a way, it’s probably better. Moving too fast has startled Makoto before and Haruka really doubts that’s changed in the least.</p><p>So even with the pause, he takes care to lean forward unhurriedly, pressing an oddly chastise kiss to the head of Makoto’s cock. The sudden, sharp dip of his stomach as he forcefully exhales encourages him on and Haruka drags the flat of his tongue over the whole of Makoto’s tip. He pops it into his mouth, only briefly, to suckle at it lightly, but Makoto’s already started panting by the time he pulls off.</p><p>It’s cute, he thinks. How sensitive Makoto is. It’s only rational with his inexperience. But Haruka can’t help by how he’s still charmed by it. If he’s honest, it tempts him to tease his boyfriend. But even if that wouldn’t fluster the hell out of him, he doubts Makoto has the stamina for it.</p><p>“You okay?” Haruka asks, thinks he probably ought to have moved further away because his breath hits Makoto’s cock and the other shudders in response.</p><p>“Y-yeah, Haru, I’m…” Makoto manages, already sounding absolutely wrecked. He breathes out shakily, takes a long moment to try and gather his nerves, and Haruka gives him all the time he needs. “Yeah.”</p><p>Slipping a hand over Makoto’s fist clenched in the sheets by his side, Haruka offers it a reassuring squeeze before he steadies Makoto’s cock with his remaining hand and sets to wetting the length quick as he can. He’s afraid any second now Makoto will come, and while so be it if things turn out that way, he <em>would</em> really like to have a chance at properly blowing him if at all possible.</p><p>With how each of Makoto’s breaths catch in a whimper and he’s unable to keep from shifting restlessly on the bed, though, Haruka reasons he’s running out of time for that. Cock mostly slick anyway, pre-cum now doing a much better job than his saliva was, he decides now or never and sucks the head into his mouth closely followed by as much of the length as he can comfortably fit.</p><p>And, wow. <em>Wow</em>. His expectation of just how nice it would really feel to have Makoto’s cock in his mouth fell so short of reality he feels embarrassed he underestimated it. He feels it’s not wrong to assume Makoto similarly agrees, if the loud, desperate moan and the way his back jerks up into an arch are an indication in any way. Haruka groans, actually salivating now, and is just so anxious to get on with it he forgets to stop and revisit the matter of this being his boyfriend’s very first blowjob.</p><p>It’s a little too late he realizes he’d let it slip his mind. Makoto’s hips snap up, completely automatic, and though Haruka would really appreciate the broken cry of his name, he can’t. Not when he’s forced himself back, cum on his tongue and cheek, coughing in violent heaves. Haruka’s just literally been choked by Makoto’s cock. How does that happen? He wheezes out weak chuckles between the coughs.</p><p>“—Haruka?! Haru!” Makoto’s in front of him the next time he tries to pry open his eyes, blurry through the tears all the hacking forced. He’s still flushed, adorably so, but concern’s etched into his brow. Vaguely, Haruka’s aware of a light thumping against his back, and his heart swells.</p><p>“Fine,” Haruka’s able to manage once the coughs wracking his frame subside in frequency. They’ve absolutely wrecked his voice, which makes it hard for anything to sound comforting. He settles a hand over one of Makoto’s biceps, instead. “’M fine, Makoto.”</p><p>“God, I’m—“ Makoto’s head dips down, gaze diverting from Haruka’s and he can see how his cheeks and the tips of his ears turn a pretty pink. This is out of shame rather than embarrassment or arousal, unfortunately. “I-I’m so sorry, Haru, I. Damn it, I didn’t… That wasn’t—“</p><p>“Makoto. I know,” Haruka says, low and rough, neither able to be helped. At least he’s able to get the air he needs without gasping for it. Forehead resting against the top of Makoto’s head, nose wrinkling as brunet hair tickles him, he doesn’t attempt to coax the other’s gaze up and merely enjoys the circles rubbed over his shoulder blades. “It wasn’t your fault. I forgive you, though.”</p><p>Slowly, no doubt due to regarding the weight on it with caution, Makoto lifts his head and absolutely has a protest ready on his tongue. Haruka silences it with a quick, firm peck to the lips before drawing back so they’re not quite nose-to-nose any longer. He uses the distance to wipe the drying, forgotten, cum from his cheek.</p><p>“… I shouldn’t have gone so fast. I was… greedy,” Haruka admits at length, lips closing around his thumb to clean it of cum. “Besides. I forgot to hold down your hips. Next time I won’t.”</p><p>The flustered look of awe Makoto’s wearing fits much better than the previous worried expression, Haruka thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>